The present invention relates generally to devices for repeatedly dispensing material and more specifically to an energy conserving dispensing device and method for dispensing material. In the past, various solid materials were utilized which sublimated, thereby dispersing a substitute odor for the odor found in public facilities. In order to enhance the dispersion of such sublimating materials, many suppliers developed powered fan devices which assisted in the dispersal of the sublimated material. Such devices are well known in the art. For example, the common assignee of the present invention owns U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,791 entitled Odor Control Device, issued May 16, 1989 which discloses a solid dispensing device. Also, odor control devices where a pressurized aerosol container is utilized are well known in the art. Aerosol-type dispensing devices typically include a battery powered motor that actuates the nozzle on the aerosol container on a periodic basis. Known devices have significant disadvantages. These devices do not inform the user of the amount of time or the number of days remaining until the container must be replaced or refilled. Additionally, such devices are not particularly energy efficient, and, if powered by batteries, require frequent servicing to replace the batteries.
It is also known to use liquid containers for dispensing odorizing liquid. Typically, a dispensing tube attached to the container directs a flow of liquid cleaning, disinfecting, or odorizing chemical (e.g. directly into a toilet bowl or the inside wall of a urinal). Such devices may also operate based on the flush action of a urinal or toilet and are referred to as in-line devices. One known device is a system for injecting metered amounts of chemicals into flush water as the flush water enters the toilet.
The above-described devices are usually battery powered to simplify installation. Because connection to a conventional AC outlet is not required for battery powered devices, installation is simplified and cost is reduced. When the batteries become depleted, the unit ceases to function. Accordingly, the batteries must be replaced periodically. Frequent replacement of the batteries is a significant disadvantage that becomes even more troublesome in devices that are not particularly energy efficient. Replacement of the batteries, if performed at unnecessarily frequent intervals, is an annoying task that increases maintenance costs and customer dissatisfaction. The problem of battery disposal also gives rise to environmental concerns. Customers are unwilling to perform frequent battery replacement and have been known to replace the entire device when battery replacement is required too frequently. Often, the device is replaced with an alternate model or a different manufacturer's device.
Another problem related to the energy efficiency of some of the above-described devices resides in the components used in the electronics of the devices. Some of the devices are constructed using LEDs (light emitting diodes) to provide warning signals to the user, such as an indication of a low-battery condition or a container empty condition. Other indications may also be provided. However, use of LEDs in these devices is part of the problem leading to frequent battery replacement. LED devices consume relatively large amounts of power, and use of several LEDs in a device can significantly reduce the life expectancy of the batteries. Again, this leads to unnecessary battery replacement and service calls. As more information is provided to the user, additional LEDs are required, resulting in further reduced battery life. Many known dispensing devices limit the information available to the user to reduce the number of LED devices. Often, only a low battery indication and a container empty indication are provided.
Use of LEDs in known dispensing devices renders display of relative remaining battery power difficult. Customers prefer devices having some means that indicate the useful remaining battery life so that a future service call to replace the batteries can be roughly estimated. Most known devices only include a single low-battery LED indicator, even though customers prefer that additional information be provided.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide novel apparatus to substantially overcome the above-described problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel device for dispensing material that significantly reduces power consumption so that battery life is greatly increased.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel device for dispensing material having a novel LCD (liquid crystal display) to significantly reduce the power drain on the batteries.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel device for dispensing material having a novel LCD display that provides an incremental display of remaining battery power and provides an indication of user-selected options.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel device for dispensing material having a novel LCD display that provides an indication of the number of days remaining until the container of material must be replaced.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel device for dispensing material having very low power requirements such that the batteries operating the dispensing device rarely need to be replaced.